Conclave:Burston Prime
The Burston Prime is the Prime variant and direct upgrade of the Burston, sporting higher stats across the board including fire rate, damage, status, and critical potential. The Burston Prime can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Near-equal physical damages - effective against all factions, Sentients and Shadow Stalker. *High critical chance. *Decent critical damage multiplier. *Very high status chance. **Can reach 100% status with , , , and . *Fastest fire rate of all burst-fire rifles. *Comes with a polarity. *Can use the Burston Prime-exclusive . Disadvantages: *Low base damage. *Linearly less efficient. Sometimes a target may only die with four bullets, requiring another burst to be fired. *Poor ammo efficiency. **Very fast fire rate for its magazine size, especially with , results in frequent reloading. Comparisons: Tips *The Burston Prime has a fast burst, making it decent in long-range combat. *This weapon's Status Chance makes it more likely to deal Elemental procs than the usual Burston. Its chance to proc is at least 38.6% for each burst. *The Burston has arguably better ammo efficiency than the Soma or Synapse due to its burst-fire nature. *Fire rate mods ( , , , etc.) reduce the delay between bursts, but did not increase the fire rate of the actual bullets themselves. As of , fire rate mods now increase the fire rate of the burst itself. *It isn't advised to put a on the Burston Prime as this weapon benefits more in close to mid range situations with its high accuracy and damage over long range situations where hitting enemies with all bullets becomes more difficult. * Modifying the magazine can sometimes be problematic, as you might be reduced to only 1 or 2 rounds in your last shot. A Max Rank or a Rank 3 will give you a magazine of 54, allowing you 18 bursts before reloading. This ensures you will always fire 3 rounds in every burst. Trivia *The Burston Prime has noticeably less golden ornamentation than previous Prime weapons. *At the time of its release, the Burston Prime was the first Prime weapon whose component drops were exclusive to the Orokin Derelict instead of the Orokin Void. Update 12 has since moved some component drops into the Void. *The Burston Prime is the first Prime primary weapon to receive a Weapon Augments mod. *The Burston Prime's gold parts can be recolored as of . Media Burston Prime Codex.jpg|The Burston Prime as it appears in the Codex Burston prime look.jpg|burston prime stats Warframe0082.jpg|burston prime polarity Burston Prime_1.jpg|Burston Prime BurstonPrime_2.jpg|Burston Prime BurstonPrime_3.jpg|Burston Prime Burston Prime Colour Customization.png|Burston Prime Colour Customization A Gay Guy Reviews Burston Prime, The Best of Both Worlds? Warframe Burston Prime Pro Builds 3 Forma Update 13.8.0-0 Warframe Burston Prime Build Guide Lets Max (Warframe) E1 - Burston Prime and Gilded Truth (60fps)-0 BURSTON PRIME - Gilded Truth augment 4 forma - Warframe Patch History *Mastery Rank increased from 0 to 12 *Status chance increased from 15% to 30% *Critical chance increased from 5% to 18% *Critical damage increased from 1.5x to 1.8x *Damage decreased from 39 to 36 }} See Also *Burston, the non-Prime variant of this weapon. *Sicarus Prime, the pistol counterpart. *Sicarus, the non-Prime pistol counterpart *Prime, the original Orokin weapon or Warframe. * , a Burston Prime exclusive Syndicate mod. de:Burston Prime fr:Burston Prime es:Burston Prime